A semiconductor chip for a high withstanding voltage and a large current generates high heat during use. Therefore, a configuration for improving heat radiation properties from the chip is necessary. As an example of the configuration, a configuration in which a pair of heat radiation plates are attached on both sides of a chip is devised. With the configuration, heat radiation properties are improved because heat can be radiated from both the sides of the chip. A semiconductor device of the both-side heat radiation type is entirely molded with resin (PTL 1).
When the molded semiconductor device is housed in a case and mounted on a power converting device, improvement of productivity and further improvement of reliability of connection of terminals, a reduction in size, and the heat radiation properties are demanded.